Jakob Zephyr
Jakob Zephyr is a mage of the Fairy Tail guild, and is 25 years old as of his first appearance. Appearance Jakob is a very tall and fairly muscular man with deep green eyes, black hair, and a scar that crosses down vertically over his left eye; his hair is slicked back with numerous spiky strands pointing upwards. His Fairy Tail stamp is located on his right forearm in a slightly lighter color than his eyes. In his first appearances, he wore a white t-shirt with a black fairy tail emblem on its back, blue jeans, simple black shoes, a long black coat that extended down to his shins, and a simple dark green headband. During the Grand Magic Games Arc, Jakob was shown watching a broadcast of the games while wearing a dark gray t-shirt, a different long coat, and black dress pants held up by a deep red belt with a golden buckle, he also wore a black leather training glove on his right hand. During the Tartaros Arc, he wore black dress shoes and a long hooded jacket which covered everything from his shins up. Only his hands, lower shins, feet, and the lower part of his face were visible under it. On most occasions, Jakob is shown wearing some form of shin-length black jacket, and some sort of dark green headband or bandana. The rest of his outfit has a wide variety however. Personality Jakob's personality is described as being a mixture of personalities specific to other members of the guild, mostly from the Tenrou team that went missing in the year X784. This was elaborated by Max Alors, who stated that "He's kind like Lucy, calm like Laxus, battle hungry like Natsu, terrifying like Erza, manly like Elfman, and a matchmaker like Mira." Jakob, within the first few episodes of his first appearance, displayed most of these traits. One example of this is when he forcibly stopped a brawl between Natsu and Gray before throwing them outside the guild hall and joining the fight himself, yelling that "men are so rough and tumble that they need to talk with their fists instead of their words." Afterwards, he was sated by ordering a slice of key lime pie before asking Lucy if she had any interest in Natsu that went beyond friendship, to which she denied. As a Dragon Slayer, Jakob normally suffers from motion sickness. He becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation. To prevent this from happening, Jakob uses his magic to create a barrier between himself and the vehicle, preventing direct physical contact and the motion sickness. History Unlike most members of the guild, Jakob only joined Fairy Tail in X785; one year after several key members of the guild went missing on Tenroujima Island. He then took several jobs at once in order to maintain a somewhat steady income to the guild, though it was not enough to keep the old guild hall, it was enough to pay for the upkeep of the secondary hall in the mountainous outskirts of Magnolia, which he and the other members built with their bare hands. Only three years after joining Fairy Tail, Jakob obtained the rank of S-Class Mage so that he could go on S-Class Quests and earn more money for the guild. Due to questioning about his mysterious past from Kinana and Mirajane, it was revealed that Jakob had a wife and three daughters, who were killed in the same year that Acnologia attacked Tenroujima. It was also revealed that he has brothers whose identity and location are unknown to him, despite his time spent searching for them in his youth. Magic and Abilities Storm Dragon Slayer Magic: Jakob is adept with his Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways during combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The speed and intensity of the winds emitted by Jakob's magic increases acoording to his emotional state, as the wind gets increasingly more violent as he becomes more enraged. He incorporates the high speed wind that swirls around him into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Jakob's Magic revolves around the usage of the air around him or in the atmosphere. Jakob's ability to consume air gives him immunity to most types of wind magic and natural storms, even claiming that a tornado would be like a feast to him. His magic also changes the physical structure of his lungs to allow him to hold more air within them, allowing him to expel large gusts of wind from his mouth. The wind is incredibly strong, equivalent to the wind of a storm-breathing dragon - being able to cut through solid steel bars. Jakob can even use the air as a propulsion device or as a solid platform, allowing him to throw himself at an enemy, or change his direction midair. * Storm Dragon's Roar * Storm Dragon's Talon * Storm Dragon's Iron Fist * Storm Dragon's Wing Attack * ' Storm Dragon's Scales' * Storm Dragon's Raging Wind * Storm Dragon's Crushing Fang * ' Storm Dragon's Jaw' * ' Storm Dragon's Skull' * ' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' * ' Emerald Lotus: Storm Dragon's Barrage' * ' Emerald Lotus: Bursting Gale Edge' * Storm Dragon Emperor Mode * Storm Dragon Emperor's Spells * ' Storm Dragon Emperor's Shattering Fist' * ' Storm Dragon Emperor's Roar' * Dragon Force * ' Hidden Gale Form - Emerald Lotus: Wyvern Blade' * Gale Magic: Jakob's signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to condense ethernano in the atmosphere into dense balls, then charge them with electricity; turning them into orbs of magic plasma which he can control and shape at will. * Gale:'' ''Starchaser * Gale: Hunter * Gale: Direct * Gale: Clone * Gale: Detonation * Gale: Starlight * Air Magic * Pressure * Acceleration * Pulse * Platform * Grind * Etherious Form - Maelstrom * Curse of Binding * Dark Gale * Dark Gale: Thousand Needles * Dark Gale: Iron Maiden * Dark Gale: Death Scythe * Dark Gale: Guillotine * Dark Gale: Orthus * Dark Gale: Cerberus * Enhanced Smell * Enhanced Hearing * Immense Strength * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Speed * Immense Durability * Immense Magic Power * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant * S-Class Mage Quotes * "Fairy Tail took me in when everyone else just turned me away. They are my family, and I'd rather die than let you hurt them!" * (To Zeref): "Whatever you're planning, I swear that I'll stop it. After all, I was created to stop you." * (To Natsu): "I can't choose between the family I was made for, and the family that took me in!" * "We are friends, we are family, we are Fairy Tail."